Showered In Love
by ghostgirlheartfillia
Summary: Aoko's dad is gone, so Kaito invites her over. But soon regrets it. Aoko gets splashed with water, and gets to close to finding out about KID! Plus she has to take a shower at Kaito's, but he's losing self-control. (I don't own Magic Kaito)
1. Chapter 1

**This has been in my head for a while and I finally wrote it! This was supposed to be a one-shot, but I got longer than I expected and personally I don't like REALLY LONG one-shots, so I'm going to break it up into chapters.**

* * *

Kaito p.o.v

Kaito and Aoko were walking home from school for the weekend. "So my dad isn't going to be home for a couple of days…. He's off doing some more research for the next KID heist." Aoko said obviously upset.

Kaito "….Oh… that's too bad…" He always felt bad when he came between her and her father, but he had to do it right? To avenge dad.

"If you are going to be alone you can come to my place, I'm used to being alone most of the time by now but if you want some company…" he felt really weird with the fact that they were a couple of high schoolers and he's inviting over his childhood friend and secret crush, but it's not like they were a couple or anything…. I wish…

"Actually I would really like that!" ….. Huh? She agreed!? I'm surprised she hasn't gotten a mop out of somewhere already and started chasing me with it for even bringing up the idea! "Are you sure?"

"If you're really okay with it, yea!"

Aoko p.o.v

Inside she was freaking out. Her long time crush and magician extraordinaire was inviting her over!

She tried not to show it to much, but she was so happy!

So they headed towards his house.

Kaito P.O.V

Keep you poker face Kaito. Keep you poker face Kaito. She's just going to live with you for a couple of days. I can do this. I can do this. I don't think I can do this. Why did I have to do that!? If I keep my poker pace and have self-control, I think I can make it.

We were almost there, when a car sped by. Normally that would be fine but they ran over a puddle of water, completely drenching Aoko in water.

Aoko p.o.v

That jerk! I clenched my teeth at the car speeding away. Now I'm all wet and do they care? No!

"Are you ok?"

He turned to look at me, blushed, and started looking anywhere but me. "What, I'm wet so now you can't look at me?"

"Sort of"

"What kind of answer is that!?"

"Just look at yourself Aoko." I finally looked at my soaking uniform. What was so wron-…? Oh. I blushed too. With my clothes wet, they looked see through, and stuck to my body. Oh no! Kaito saw this, how embarrassing!

Kaito p.o.v

My poker face was this close to crumbling. I could see her underwear though her clothes now. Oh god….Being the gentleman I am I looked away, but it wasn't easy. I mean come on, when the girl of your dreams is standing there, in now see though clothes, why wouldn't I want to look!?

I couldn't take the awkward silence anymore, I had to say something.

"Let's get to my house and you can change into some of my clothes, if you don't you will catch a cold."

I could tell that she blushed further, but I was blushing too, so I couldn't make fun of her for being embarrassed.

Aoko p.o.v

I folded my arms across my chest, but I couldn't do anything about my clothes being see through any lower. As much as I didn't want to trust a pervert like Kaito, I knew that he could be a gentleman when he wanted to, so I had to.

We started running to get there faster and where there in no time.

"Stay here and I will go get some clothes for you."

"Ok" I agreed. I could tell this was going to be a long night.

Kaito p.o.v

As soon as I got to my room I slammed my face onto my bed. I had to let my poker face go sooner or later, but I'd be dammed if I was going to do it in front of anyone, especially Aoko. Does she even know what she does to me!? I knew that Aoko was wondering what was taking so long, so I grabbed the first thing in my closet and headed downstairs. "Here" I handed her whatever it was that I was holding. "You know where the bathroom is, so I will be in the living room."

She nodded and headed to the bathroom.

Aoko p.o.v

I totally thought Kaito was going to look the second time, but he was good at not looking. Or hiding it, oh well. I looked at what he gave me to put on….. Oh my gosh…..calm down Aoko…there is probable a good explanation why this looks like the pants and blue undershirt of Kaitou KID's Signature outfit

* * *

**I know that there is mistakes, like why did'nt she just go to her house to change? or something, but this is my first fanfiction, so go easy on me. I think the begening is a little weried but I think I got better later on. PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW! I know that all authors ask for that but I'm not asking for much! You could just say "HI" And I will still want it! I just want to know if your reading this and you like it. So Please! (pout face)**


	2. Chapter 2

Aoko p.o.v  
Come on, there has to be some kind of explanation. I will just go out there and ask him. He probably doesn't even know he has this. Maybe Hakuba is trying to frame him or something; he does always have those crazy theories about Kaito being KID.  
Kaito p.o.v  
"What's taking her so long? Geez Aoko" He thought as he flipped through channels. Some show about KID was on. He snickered. Hey he's a magician, he likes attention. He finally heard a door open.  
"Geez, what toke you so long, I thought you drowned or something." He turned around and saw her in part of his KID costume. She just looked, well, sexy. Her hair was wet because of the water, making it shimmer in the moonlight. KID is supposed to have some kind of sex appeal, I mean, all the girls in japan don't fall for a non-sexy thief. But it looked way better on her. She looked perfect.  
Aoko p.o.v  
I didn't really know how to bring up the question, so I just stood there. It doesn't help that he just sat staring at me. I finally decided to just go with being blunt.  
"Why do you have the Kaitou KID costume?"  
Kaito p.o.v  
….How could I just sit there staring at how beautiful she looked standing there in my costume, but not realize that she was standing there, in my costume. Well, she's waiting Kaito, come up with something quick! You can't lose her!  
"….um…. remember when we went to that ski place for that field trip during school? I guess I still haven't thrown away my costume yet." Nice save Kaito!  
Aoko p.o.v  
I should of thought of that! I'm standing here, getting crazy ideas in my head, like my dad was right that day the said he saw Kaitou KIDs face and it looked like Kaito. His costume did look awfully similar to the real thing! I can't believe I doubted him!  
"Just wondering, I guess I forgot about that." Oh no! He probably hates me now!  
"It's ok, come on, let watch T.V. It's getting late anyway." He offered.  
I yawned. I guess I was tired, so I went to sit next to Kaito. His couch in sort of small, so we had to sit pretty close together. There was other couches, trust me; a world famous magician doesn't leave his house undecorated. But I could tell Kaito wanted me to sit with him, and as much as I was blushing, I wanted to sit with him too.  
Kaito p.o.v  
That was too close! What kind of magician am I!? I handed her something, and don't even know what it is, but of all things, it had to be my costume!? Oh well, what done is done. At least I thought of the perfect excuse. I flipped through the channels, finally settling on that show about KID, just to tease her. I waited at lease a minute, but nothing! Is she ok? I looked over to her finally noticing that she was sleeping, her head on my shoulder. Ok, ether I'm losing my touch, or all my other worldly senses just go away with Aoko. That or my body didn't want to notice and wake her, so it told my brain to just not worry. Yeah, right. But for whatever reason I didn't notice, she looked so cute! Her face not looking like she was going to murder me if I made a wrong comment, but relaxed, and cute. Not to mention the fact that she was a high schooler falling asleep at this hour, like a child. But I guess without all the tricks up the sleeves, no hanglidder attached to my back, my white suit could be comfortable. Plus as wrong as it should be, I was enjoying the view. With my shit baggy on her petite body, it already hung dangerously low. But with her sleeping, and hunched forward, I could see everything. Sure I felt like I was taking advantage of her, but it was worth the guilt. I just hoped she didn't wake up anytime soon. Sooner or later I knew I was going to explode if I looked any longer, and it took years of practice to restrain myself. I figured it was getting late for me too, so I decided to turn off the T.V. I picked up Aoko, and started taking her to my room. I sighed. I wish this is how I could spend my nights for the rest of my life if we were married or dating. Carrying her of to our room, to sleep or something a little more, interesting. I could feel my poker face break and my face heat up. We married, going into our bedroom, to do those types of things! I need to stop thinking like that. I layer her down on the bed, changed into my pajamas and laid next to her. As much as I wanted to hug her, tangle our limbs together like I could only now. I knew in the morning I would receive a beating with my own mop, I decided against it. After all his feelings weren't mutual. Right? So he sat as far away as possible, and went to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**This is just some stuff I thought I would mention. I'm a girl, so if any of the people reading this are boys, men, or think you know what goes inside a boy's head let me know so I can make Kaito's part better. The last chapter was actually supposed to be different. Some of the stuff that happened wasn't supposed to happen, but it was getting a little too cheesy, so I had to add some Kaito pervertness in there with the whole shirt thing. Plus I thought I would mention, I'm making this up as I go, so I'm open to ideas! P.S. Does anyone else know what happened to Lee Thomson Young? I think it's really sad, but I guess what's done is done. I'm going to miss his part on Rizzoli and Isles (I don't own) Frost was my favorite character, but my wishes go out to his family.**

* * *

Aoko p.o.v

I wasn't fully awake yet, but I didn't want to wake up ether. I feel warm and comfortable. The last thing I remember was falling asleep on the couch. Oh well…. I could care less right now…. Until I heard something, not something, someone make a noise like they were trying not to wake up. My eyes flipped open only to meet Kaito's closed ones. That's why I was warm and comfortable. Kaito was hugging me around the waist, with our legs tangled..wait..what! I scrambled to get away, my face already burning. Kaito shifted, and rolled over. I hugged the sheets to my chest, starting to breathe heavily.

Kaito p.o.v

I was having a very happy dream, me and Aoko were married, and with lots of kids to! KID was gone, along with the organization, and Pandora. We were just living a happy live, with no more secrets. I was (unfortunately) awoken by a sudden movement in my bed. I guess that I over reacted but with possibly the most dangerous people on the planet after me, and the fact that I live alone while my mother goes on vacation, I was worried. I flipped over, pretending to still be asleep, and thought about where I had left my card gun. I was about to jump over to get it off my desk, but I heard something that no way in the world would the people who were after me would make. I heard some sort of squeak, a tiny one, that most people wouldn't hear, but being on such high alert I did. Memories of yesterday came flooding back to me…oh… it's just Aoko. Geez I was so worried over nothing. But she probable is, she fell asleep on the couch, she didn't know she would wake on my bed… with me. Oh my god, she must be getting the wrong idea, so I pretended to wake up.

I sat up and yawned, scratched my head and got out of bed. "Good morning Honey."…. Holy crap did I just say that. Uggg! Stupid dream putting stupid ideas in my head! Now she really would get the wrong idea!

"…..what?"

" I - I - I mean…..Aoko" I cringed at the last part with my lame recovery. "I had this weird dream that I was married to someone… forgot who though."

Aoko p.o.v

"…oh.." Of course. Kaito was descended to be a famous magician, I mean he had it in his blood. He was probably better than most adults at just a high school age. He would probably end up marrying some rich and beautiful movie star or Akako or something. And she would most likely be left behind sometime after high school while he got absorbed in the world of the rich and famous. He probably hasn't even considered her, but who could blame him, she was right she was most likely going to be left behind after high school.

Both were wondering how to break the awkward silence, but Kaito's stomach broke it for them.

"…Um… I guess I can make breakfast, I mean we didn't eat dinner last night." Aoko offered.

"That sounds great actually!" He smiled causing Aoko to blush.

"Let me just change out of these clothes, my uniform is probably dry by now." Sure I said I wanted to change out of Kaito's costume from that trip, but in all truth, I didn't. It was comfy, and it smelled like Kaito. Which now that I think about it is actually weird, as far as I know Kaito hasn't worn it after that ski trip. Not unless he secretly Coplay's as KID or something….that would be weird. I didn't like where this train of thought was going, so I just shake it off.

Kaito p.o.v

I didn't want her to take it off. Well I did but…. (If you don't get this joke, it means you still have a clean mind lol) If she's going to put other clothes back on then no. Just like last night she still looks perfect in it. I knew that any other I wouldn't be able to get her to wear it, so I had to keep her in it for as long as possible.

"NO! I mean… um….. I'm really hungry, so don't change, just go cook breakfast." After he said that he got a murderous glare form Aoko, and caught his mistake. He said it like she was just some common house wife, whom he knew Aoko would not be. Sure she had to cook and clean when she was just living with her dad, but with a temper to match her father's, he knew she was going to be on the force.

"…Please Aoko, you're a much better cook than me" He begged.

That's better Aoko thought. So she walked to the kitchen, Kaito behind her.

* * *

**Just so I can add some more Kaito being a pervert, I think I'm going to change it so he only gave her the shirt, but because it's going to be so big on her (We all know that Aoko wouldn't even put it on if it was to short) that it is going maybe a little above her knees, like her uniform skirt. But I might not who knows, but I will tell you guys in the next chapter!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Some more stuff I thought I would mention. I like doing Kaito's part more, even though I'm a girl, just because I feel like Aoko is more dense then he is (which may not be true) plus Kaito's p.o.v is kind of like from the viewer's p.o.v, cause he knows about KID and stuff. One thing I noticed though, Magic Kaito isn't very popular on fan fiction as far as writing. Other than mine the last time I checked a Kaito fic was updated was like a month ago so I was like geez! This fandom is so awesome but it's not getting as much love as it deserves. Thanks so much for the reviews! And I think that I'm going to go through with my idea about no pants, just because I works with the idea for I cute pervert moment I had in my head forever.**

Aoko p.o.v

"Are pancakes fine?" She asked as she noticed that she was hungry too.

"Yeah" We went into Kaito's kitchen and Kaito sat down at the table. I started to gather the things I would need. I had everything except a big bowl that I couldn't find.

Kaito p.o.v

"Hey Kaito where are your big bowls?" She snapped me out of my daze with a question. She tilted her head, she so cute when she does that.

"There on the top shelf, right next to you." She nodded and opened the cabinet, but it being on the top shelf she had to get on her tippy toes, and still reach up. My shirt she was wearing was riding up the back of her legs. I know that I flip her skirt on almost a daily basis, but that doesn't mean that it gets old for me….Getting higher….higher….almost there... so close...  
"Gotcha!" She cheered excited. Before she could turn around and see what I was trying to do, I turned my head to make it look like I was looking out the window. "Do you need any help?"

"Nope" she responded.

So I just sat there, staring at her. To be honest, I wish this is how I could spend the rest of my life, putting Aoko in our bed, waking up next to her and her making breakfast while I watched. But that would be a hard dream to accomplish. My life is just too complicated right now, with so many secrets that I constantly have to hide from Aoko, we could never be married and do these things. But I will tell her eventually, or I won't even try to be with her. Because if she finds out the truth the hard way, I don't think I could ever live with myself.

"Kaito breakfast is ready." Once again she shakes me out of my thoughts.

Aoko p.o.v

…I could feel myself blush. I was saying that like we were some married couple or something!...Not that I minded the thought of being married to Kaito but still, he probable totally thinks I'm wired or something! Don't just stand there! Do something! I put a plate in front of Kaito and another where I was going to sit. We started some small talk but curiosity got the best of me, I just had to know. "So you said you had a dream about being married earlier, tell me about it." I asked as nonchalantly as I could probably do, but still looking like I cared.

Kaito p.o.v

How could she ask about that so easily!? She doesn't even know who it was! Relax Kaito, as long as you keep your poker face, everything will be fine. So I explained what the Mystery Woman (Aoko) and I did. What our kids did, but left out chunks of my dream, like what they did after the kids went to sleep... But I made one fatal mistake. "So we brought the kids to the park, but one fell down and started crying. So you ran over to-... My eyes went wide; as did Aoko's….Ops…there goes my poker face…


End file.
